You will not abandon me right ?
by Pendaison
Summary: L'apocalypse, est là, enfin arrivée, tous l'attendait. Mais personne ne la prévoyait, ni les secours, ni les unités militaires, ne pouvait s'imaginer quand deux jours à peine l'humanité serait décimé, les fous en liberté et les morts rassasiés. Débrouillarde elle se pensait, effrayée elle est maintenant, terrée dans sa maison, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir entrer, lui.
1. Chapter 1 - La découverte d'autrui

"_Voila trois jours que je suis terrée chez moi, barricadée, avec de vieilles planches pourries qui ne tiendront pas longtemps__**.**__ Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre, en même temps il n'y a rien à comprendre, tout est arrivé comme ça sans prévenir, ça nous a frappé, et ça me frappe toujours__**.**_  
_Qui aurait cru qu'en plusieurs nuits tout bascule __**!**__ Ben ils n'avaient rien dit de tel, c'était juste une "épidémie de campagne", si on s'intéressait plus à la campagne aussi__**...**__ En tout cas,_

_campagne ou pas le mal est fait, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de ma mère, ma sœur était en vacances avec mon frère en Espagne et mon père est trop loin à pied__**.**_ _Je suis fichue, complétement fichue, moi qui pensais adopter un comportement héroïque envers, ces ... ces choses__**.**_ _Comment veux tu que je les appelles par un nom sensé __**?!**__ Elles n'ont rien de sensé __**!**__ Je les ai vu dévorer des gens, mais sont elles vraiment réelles __**?**__ Ces choses __**?**__ Ces anciens êtres humains__**...**__ Je n'ai même pas d'armes, a part un couteau de cuisine aiguisée, mais je penses que je vais plus me blesser qu'autre chose__**.**__ Pour la nourriture, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle parte si vite, je n'ose plus manger, je ne mange plus d'ailleurs, car quand il n'y en aura plus je serais obligée d'aller en rechercher et sortir__**.**_  
_Je ne m'imagine pas sortir, mais il le faudra un jour ou l'autre__**.**__ J'espère que je serais prête, pour affronter ces choses__**.**__ Enfin il me faudra absolument l'être._"

Un bruit de mécanisme se fait retentir, je soupire et dit calmement :" J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui.'" Je pose le magnétophone sur une table de chevet, m'étire, la sensation du soleil me réchauffe, je pense rester toute la journée dans mon lit et laisser passer le temps. Pourtant comme un retour à la réalité je me pousse à sortir de mon lit, tout de suite le froid de la maison et le calme m'effraie, mon sourire est définitivement parti de mon visage, je descends les escaliers sans bruit, c'est devenu une habitude maintenant et glisse mes pieds jusqu'à la cuisine; apparemment mon ventre l'a senti et se fait entendre, j'ai envie de lui mettre un coup de poing mais à quoi ça servirait ?  
Dehors il vente, mon regard se pose un instant sur les cyprès de mon jardin qui dansent grâce au vent, je trouve ça beau. J'ai toujours trouvé l'automne magnifique à vrai dire. Un bruit soudain me sort de ma rêverie brutalement, la porte craque, je sais que c'est à cause du vent elle a toujours fait ça: mais pourtant je frissonne et prends peur, une larme glacée s'écoule le long de ma joue, je la sens mouiller mon menton, je l'essuie d'un geste de main. Je pleure ? Mais pourquoi je pleure ? Enfin c'est une question idiote, évidemment que je devrais pleurer, je suis seule dans une grande maison froide, sans nourriture, sans ma maman, sans mon chien, sans personne. Je suis seule au monde maintenant.  
Ah c'est bon, je pleure vraiment là. Je cours dans ma chambre, ferme la porte avec énergie. Mon flot de larmes ne cessera plus à présent. Je serre fort mon doudou que j'ai gardé de toute petite, lui au moins, il est toujours là. Et je le serre, je le serre si fort à m'en faire mal au bras, à m'en péter les os, à m'en faire mourir, je le serre si fort jusqu'à que ... Attendez. J'ai entendu un bruit.  
L'oreille attentive, je me redresse me calmant d'un coup, serrant ma gorge empêchant tout son de sortir de ma bouche. Ça, ce n'est pas le vent, j'en suis sûre, c'est ... un autre bruit, qui m'est tout aussi familier. Quelqu'un essaie d'ouvrir la porte. Crise de panique, je suis paralysée, qui cela peut être ?! Je sens mon cœur battre si fort que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir juste à coté de mon oreille. Je suis partagée entre la joie et la peur, ça pourrait être ma mère, un inconnu, un fou, ou l'une de ces choses...  
La porte grince et s'ouvre dans un bruit imposant, des bruits de pas sourds se font entendre au rez - de - chaussée. Tremblante, j'empoigne le couteau sur ma table de chevet, mais mes gestes maladroits font tomber ma lampe et mon magnétophone qui tombent par terre dans un bruit absolument audible dans le silence de la maison. Je balance une insulte muette, serrant mes poings et guettant les pas. Il a forcément dû entendre. J'ai peur, un haut le cœur me prends, je n'entends plus un bruit en bas. Serait il partit ? De peur ?  
Retenant mes tremblements et ma respiration depuis quelques minutes, je relâche ma respiration en tremblant, faisant légèrement hoqueter mon souffle, je laisse tomber le couteau sur mon tapis en le faisant glisser avale ma salive, reprenant mes esprits. J'ai une soudaine envie de rire, quel ascenseur émotionnel ! Heureusement que je suis pas cardiaque, je soupire me calmant une bonne fois pour toute et me lève pour prendre un livre, la lecture m'a toujours calmée, j'en choisis un, le prends et m'allonge sur mon lit en chantonnant doucement. Soudainement ma porte s'ouvre et claque au mur en un fracas infernal, j'ai un sursaut je pousse violemment le livre à terre, je friche toutes les pages en passant, et me redresse en regardant ma porte. J'y vois un homme pointant un carreau d'arbalète pointé sur moi et un foulard autour de la bouche me fusiller du regard.  
Non, Lisa, tu ne lui as pas fait peur, tu ne lui feras sans doute jamais peur, et en effet il n'est pas parti.


	2. Chapter 2 - Partir à l'inconnu

Mon cœur va lâcher, je sais que mon cœur va lâcher, et mon corps aussi si il ne tire ou n'enlève pas sa fichue arbalète en vision de mon crâne !

Je le vois, je ne le quitte pas des yeux même, il baisse son attention, m'observe, regarde autour de moi et repart. Effarée, même choquée de son comportement je lui lance :" _Eh Robin des Bois ! Ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça_ ?!" mais lui sans un mot, il ouvre un sac et met tout ce qui pouvait avoir quelconque valeur.

Lisa ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, c'était sans doute un rêve, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Après trois jours de solitude, un homme muet arrive, et rentre et pille ma maison. Ma maison. Comme ça sans gêne. Je prends mon couteau dans ma main et me murmure :" _Allez Lisa, c'est le moment tu peux..._" A peine la phrase n'eut - elle le temps d'être dite, qu'une flèche me transperça la main et me cloua au mur.

Je me mordit la lèvre, les larmes agglutinaient mes yeux, et elles commencèrent à tomber une par une. Je le voyais partir, descendre les escaliers. Non, je ne voulais pas rester seule, une fois de plus, plus jamais.

Je pris le carreau d'arbalète planté dans ma main et l'arrachai avec un cri de douleur étouffé. J'empoignai une veste et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. J'entendais un moteur vrombir.

Je courus à toute allure manquant, de tomber sur une pierre mobile, et en arrivant me jetai sur la moto :" _Tu as pris tous ce que j'avais, alors tu dois me prendre moi._". Je tremblais de peur. Il avait enlevé son foulard et regarder ma main blessée attentivement , il soupira et dit de sa voix rauque :" _Alors bouge ton cul et monte. Ils arrivent._"

C'est à ce moment là, que je me rendis compte que j'étais dehors, presque entourée de ces choses qui pouvaient me dévorer à chaque moment, et moi avec mon pyjama et une grosse veste j'allais monter sur la moto qui allait m'emmener "quelque part".

Je montais en souriant, me rendant compte qu'il s'interrogeait sur mon sourire, je dis alors :" _Cette fois, j'aurais une excuse pour ne pas fermer la porte._" Il soupira, sans doute exaspéré et démarra sa moto en essayant de passer entre les coureurs qui essayaient de lui attraper une jambe au passage.

J'essuyais ma main ensanglantée sur ma joue, ne sentant plus aucune douleur, et savourai l'air frais sur mon visage, l'air frais de l'automne, celui que j'aime tant.

Pendant que je profitais d'un moment exquis, il lâcha deux secondes la moto, ce qui provoqua une panique extrême en moi, d'autant plus qu'il me donna un fusil à pompe. Il reprit les commandes tandis que j'admirais l'arme. Elle brillait et était plus légère que je ne le pensais. Regardant l'homme au foulard concentré. J'essayai de viser un baril en passant, ce qui me valu un cuisant échec et un virage trop serré qui nous avions failli faire tomber, à cause de mes jeux ridicules.

Je me cramponnais instinctivement à l'homme au foulard, sans savoir si il était fou, infecté ou normal. Je le serrai car j'avais peur et besoin de quelqu'un. Il ne riposta pas mais je sentais qu'il rétractait son ventre. N'ayant plus aucune conscience du temps, j'avais l'impression qu'on s'arrêtait quelques jours après qu'il m'eut emmenée. Je descendais de la moto et alla m'asseoir sur un caillou près d'une forêt.

Je ne disais rien, lui non plus, le silence me rongeait tellement fort que je toussais pour "m'éclaircir" la gorge, et mimai une envie d'aller au toilettes.

Je partis dans un fourré quand j''entendis un bruit de pas, très discrets. Je me rapprochai d'un arbre en me cachant derrière quand je vus la personne se montrer. Grand homme, sans doute fou je pouvais le voir à ses mimiques et à sa tenue quelque peu légère, tenait une brique dans ses mains en se rapprochant de l'homme au foulard qui réparait sa moto en sifflotant.

L'arme toujours à la main, je la brandis, tremblotante, en me rassurant :" _Je ne dois perdre plus personne maintenan__t_." J'appuyai sur la gâchette et eut un sursaut à la détonation. J'avais tué un homme. J'entendis un bruit ignoble, tel quelque chose qui s'écrase et devient bouillie. Je ne pus me retenir d'avoir un énorme haut le cœur en voyant.

L'homme au foulard venait de l'achever avec une de ses flèches.

Au moins cet homme n'est pas cupidon.


	3. Chapter 3 - Quand l'amitié se forme ?

Faillant tomber dans mon propre vomi, je me hissais à partir de l'arbre, chancelante, la main sur la bouche, toujours choquée. Je sentais le pesant regard de l'homme au foulard, qui ne faisait paraître aucun étonnement. Il soupira, revêtit son foulard et reprit son travail en réparant la moto.

Reprenant mes esprits, je sentis le vent caresser mon visage, il me rassurait, la fraîcheur du vent séchait mes larmes et picotait mes yeux bleus comme la mer. J'enlevais ma veste pour l'accrocher autour de ma taille.

Au loin, je pouvais distinguais une baraque avec une lueur dans une fenêtre qui resplendissait face au coucher de soleil qui arrivait. J'enlevais ma main de la bouche et observais mon compagnon de route qui jurait, le voyant occupé, je courus à travers la route telle une dingue. La maison se trouvait à présent devant moi, j'observais l'intérieur :"_Vide._" me disais - je à moi même.

J'ouvris la porte qui grinçait, je rentrais ma tête à l'intérieur du domicile et y glissais un pied curieux. Je vis une cuisine bien garnie et un lit de paille modeste. Une bougie trônait sur une table pleine de miette, il ne restait plus rien de la bougie a part de la cire, je l'éteignais. J'entendis un bruit dans la salle d'à coté, quelque chose grattait à la porte.

C'était peut être un chat ! Mon chat fait toujours ça ! J'entrouvris la porte. Pas de chat en vue. La salle était obscure, pour mieux y voir je l'ouvrais en grand. Ce que j'y vis, m'effraya au plus profond de mon âme. Un homme était pendu à une des poutres du plafond et était encore vivant, il grognait, agitant ses bras vers moi. Je me souviendrais toujours de son visage, la peau arrachée, la mâchoire, il grognait sur moi.

Mais ce n'était pas un grognement humain, ni même animal, c'était inhumain. Je cria, si fort, tellement fort que je n'eut de voix toute la soirée. Tombant à terre je partis le dos tourné toujours à terre, quand mon dos buta contre quelque chose. Je leva la tête et aperçus l'homme au foulard, qui me poussa à terre pour rentrer dans la salle, il tua l'homme pendu en lui lançant une flèche dans la tête, qu'il récupéra après.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand je me lançais :" _On pourra dormir ici non_ ?" A ces mots, il arrêta son regard deux secondes sur moi et balança son sac à terre avant de repartir. Tremblotante, je soupirais.

Me reprenant quelques minutes, je décidais de découvrir cette cabane, je suis une enfant après tout. J'y trouvais une énorme quantité de nourriture dans les placards. Beaucoup de pâtes. Je pris l'initiative d'en faire, mais l'eau au robinet ne coulait pas. En rien découragé, je rentrais dans la deuxième salle évitant du regard le cadavre et chercha un poêle pour camping marchant au gaz. Une fois trouvé, je le traînait jusqu'à la pièce principale. Après avoir pris soin de refermer la deuxième, je pris une casserole que je remplissais d'une des bouteilles d'eau de la maison; j'allumais le poêle et fis bouillir l'eau.

Près du poêle pour me réchauffer, j'attendais que l'eau boue, j'observais d'un œil lointain, l'homme réparer sa moto, juste pour me rassurer qu'il soit là. Je l'observais si longtemps que l'eau bouillante m'éclaboussa, "_Merde_ !" dis - je baissant la température du poêle et y mit les pâtes, par malchance je n'avais pas de minuteur. J'attendis instinctivement 7 minutes comme indiqué sur le paquet et à l'aide d'une passoire enleva l'eau des pâtes, que je disposais dans deux assiettes.

La quantité était petite, mais suffisante. Je n'osais pas l'appeler et mangea mon plat sans lui, savourant le plat qui me réchauffa l'estomac, j'observais le sac de l'homme. Je posais ensuite mon assiette finie et alla regarder de plus près.

J'étais sur le point de regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans quand il rentra dans la pièce en prenant son sac, me regarda avec mépris. Je décidais d'aller dans un coin m'assoupir en lui laissant le lit de paille. Retroussant mes genoux sur moi - même je ne tardais pas à m'assoupir. La nuit, je me réveillais plusieurs fois entendant un grattement à la porte principale, mais je peux vous dire que je savais que ce n'était pas un chat.


	4. Chapter 4 - Garde moi dans tes bras

Je me réveille, d'une dure nuit. Je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, la crainte de tout à emprisonné mon envie de dormir mais mes cernes sont creusés. J'ai froid, mes pieds sont ankylosés dans la paille.  
Hm ? La paille ? Mais, je ne me suis pas endormie ici pourtant ? Je me lève, mes yeux voyent troubles, des larmes gelées les empêchent d'y voir clair. Je les essuient de mon tee - shirt et observe la pièce, je suis seule. La porte est ouverte et claque au vent. Je fais tomber quelque chose en me relevant, une veste est tombée de mes épaules. Mais ce n'est pas ma veste, c'est celle de de l'homme au foulard. Tiens, c'est comique ça, je ne connais même pas son nom.  
Enfin, je me lève, tremblante, mes pieds me brûlent, je ne sens plus le contact du sol, je m'accroche à la poignée de la porte et observe les alentours. Je ne vois personne. Serait t'il parti ? M'aurait il laissée ? C'est possible, après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de me garder, il ne me connaissait pas. J'étais juste un de ces objets dont il a volé, mais qu'il a découvert que c'était du toc.  
Je sors dehors, la dureté du vent m'effraie, mais je continue. Comme vide de toutes mes pensées et de tout, je traverse la route, en regardant devant moi. Je ne suis plus rien.  
Je m'assois à une pierre, la même que quand je suis arrivée. J'y vois une pochette par terre, je la ramasse. C'est du cuir. J'ouvre la pochette et y voit le jeune homme qui m'a sauvée, il a oublié ses papiers d'identité. **Daryl Dixon**. Je me surprends à rire, c'est un nom ridicule. Je commence à parler à la pochette :" _Enchantée Daryl, je m'appelle Lisa, m'oui je sais je n'arriverais pas à égaler ta beauté du prénom_.".  
Autre crise de fou rire.  
Puis je me relève et retraverse la route, mes pieds me cèdent et je tombe. Alors à l'article de la mort sur cette route gelée je serre le document dans mes bras et souffle.  
J'entends alors un moteur, puissant, sans doute je rêve, je regarde la route et y voit un véhicule. Le bruit sourd du moteur fait souffrir mes oreilles.  
Apeurée, je tente de ramper jusqu'à l'extrémité de la route et y parviens, je me hisse contre un arbre et  
m'apprête à courir vers la maison, mais je me pétrifie au son du moteur qui s'arrête. Je n'arrive plus à bouger, les larmes gelées reviennent, le vent m'emprisonne. J'entends un bruit sourd, comme quelqu'un qui m'appelle. Puis on me serre le bras et je tombe.

_Je me noie, dans de l'eau noire, froide, acide. L'air me manque, je vais couler, au fond, tout au fond._

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air, je voie de l'eau dans une bassine et sens une main sur mon crâne, je crâche de l'eau et mets mes mains à la gorge. Des gouttes d'eau glacée coulent sur mes cheveux qui collent sur mon visage, je vois l'homme au foulard et avec ma gorge  
serrée et étranglée d'eau j'essaie de prononcer :" _En_... _foiré_." je tousse comme un porc qu'on égorge. J'observe l'endroit ou nous sommes. La même maison. Je suis partagée, ai - je rêvé ? Ou ai - je été sauvée ? Non c'est impossible, ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
Je regarde avec froideur l'homme, je le voie dépecer un serpent calmement, il me surprends le regarder et m'envoie sur mes cheveux mouillés sa veste. La même que toute à l'heure. J'enlève la veste de mes cheveux et la revêtit, timidement.  
Je me calme et retrouve une respiration à peu près normale. Après quelques minutes de silence, je vérifie ma poche et y trouve la pochette en cuir, à peine n'eut je le  
temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit qu'il trancha le silence :"_Je cherche mon connard de frère._" Je le regarde, une envie de rire à la gorge et prononce avec un sourire :"_J'ai vu beaucoup de connards mais surement pas le tien._" Je me tais et fais vite d'ajouter :"_Daryl_." il me regarde tout d'un  
coup, avec un regard noir :" _Rends moi ça._" Sans essayer de protester, je lui donne sa pochette de cuir et retourne dans mon coin. Le silence revient à nouveau, je l'observe et dit timidement :" _Moi, c'est Lisa_"  
Belle rencontre dans ce monde pourri pensais - je  
Je m'apprêtais à sombrer une fois de plus dans un sommeil froid, quand il me prit violemment la main, me leva et me prit dans ses bras sans un mot et sortit de la maison :" _On y va, p'tite dure à cuire._"


	5. Chapter 5 - Je t'égorge

Assise sur une moto, les cheveux au vent, collé au cuir d'une veste je soupirais. Je savais que j'avais changé, en si peu de temps. Peu m'importait de savoir ou était ma famille, peut m'importait de me sentir en sécurité, tout ce qui comptait, c'est Lui. Je savais rien de lui et il devait savoir tout de moi.

Daryl était fier, c'était un homme sage, silencieux, il se tenait toujours droit avec des cheveux en pagaille et son regard perçant qui te disait exactement de te taire et de fermer ta grande gueule de merde.

Daryl ne m'aimait pas, j'en étais persuadée.

Prise dans mes pensées je fus surprise quand il arrêta sa moto et mit un cale avant de descendre sans un bruit. Je soupirais, une fois de plus, je n'existais pas et je devais être seule au monde, je descendis de la moto encore tremblante de vitesse et sortit mon couteau de ma poche.

C'était un couteau que j'avais trouvé à la maison en bois, je l'ai glissé dans ma poche en pensant que si Daryl voulait me faire du mal, je pourrais le trancher à tout instant.

Depuis le début, j'en avais vu des choses, il s'était passé des événements, mais entre nous, rien n'avait changé. J'éraflais du bout de mon couteau l'écorce des arbres, les feuilles, la mousse en un regard pensif et ramassai quelques fois des framboises. Daryl chassait, je lui avais trouvé un surnom que je ne pouvais prononcer sans qu'il grommelle et s'éloigne de ma personne :" _Daryl, l'écureuil mal lavé._". Ça m'était venu comme ça d'un coup et j'avais trouvé ça tellement drôle qui m'a traité de sale gosse. Sale gosse.

Quel con celui - là. Mais tout ça n'avait qu'une importance moyenne.

Donc je sortis encore une fois de mes pensées en voyant un plan de framboises bien rempli, je me penchais pour en attraper quelques unes mais m'aperçut que le buisson auquel elles étaient accrochées bougeait. Une fois de plus mon cœur s'arrêta et je ne pus bouger. Daryl observa la scène lentement et tout se passait au ralenti dans ma tête. Je vis sortir un rôdeur du buisson sans jambes, qui rampait en grogna alors que j'attrapais mon couteau tremblante. Je devais le faire, sinon je n'y arriverais jamais.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et mes mains tremblaient comme jamais. Il attrapa ma jambe en grognant toujours indescriptiblement, je jetais mon couteau et criais.

Daryl, prit son arbalète et arriva en courant, de son pied il écrasa la cervelle du rôdeur contre le sol. Je m'étais réfugiée dans mes genoux.

J'étais déçue de moi - même. Déçue de ne pas réussir. De crier comme une enfant. De dépendre de lui. Déçue de moi et de mon image au près de lui. Mes larmes bloquèrent ma vision et je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes.

Je fis un geste de rejet envers lui de ma main et me leva, tout en silence, je continuais ma route quand il m'arrêta de sa main posée sur mon épaule. Je me retournais m'apprêtant à lui crier dessus, quand il m'écrasa de ses mains sales quelques framboises sur la bouche et reprit son chemin. J'ouvris la bouche, estomaquée, des graines de framboises sur mes lèvres et mes joues. Je me retournais et le vit se lécher les doigts, un sourire me vient à la bouche. Et je restai alors derrière lui, ne me plaignant plus en silence.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur le haut d'une colline, je soufflais et m'assit sur le sol terreux. Le souffle coupé, je regardais la vue, la ville d'Atlanta, dévastée par une pluie de bombes. Daryl posa son sac et partit en courant en posant son arbalète. Poser son sac signifier qu'il allait revenir.

Je pris l'arbalète de mes mains, elle était douce, légère, la mettant sur une de mes épaules, je fermai un oeil pour essayer de viser. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas de proies propice, appart des mouches. Je me levais et me mettit debout sur une souche. Humectant mes lèvres, j'observais les hautes herbes pour trouver une proie, quelque chose, à tuer.

Je vis une gerbille ou quelque chose du genre sauter après quelques minutes d'intense recherches, précisant on tir, je me concentrais j'allais tirer quand un bruit de moteur me fit frémir. Sale con. Daryl.

Je loupais mon tir et mon carreau d'arbalète vint se planter dans le sol, je lâchais l'arbalète et alla reprendre la flèche pour la ramener baissant les yeux.

Daryl prit son sac et son arme, quand je voulus lui rendre la flèche, il me tira les cheveux et me mit par terre, j'eus mal et lui demandais d'arrêter, pendant qu'il tirait les cheveux, j'enfonçais mes ongles dans la terre. Il me lâcha, un air de satisfaction à ses lèvres, il m'avait fait un chignon qu'il avait fixé grâce à la flèche :" _Te voila reine, miss dure à cuire._"

Je montais sur la moto en silence et m'accrochais à lui une fois de plus vers Atlanta. Cette fois je ne peux pas le nier. J'adore ce type.


	6. Chapter 6 - Le grand saut

J'étais accrochée à mon couteau, ça y est nous étions rentrés dans la ville. Atlanta, avec ses buildings et tout ça, ça m'en avait couper le souffle, je regardais les vitres des millions de gratte- ciels et voyait mon reflet, et le reflet de la ville. Dévastée, réduite en ruine, seule, abandonnée, un peu comme moi au fond.  
A chaque vibration de la moto, la flèche serrée dans mes cheveux me heurtait le crâne, mais je ne voulais pas l'enlever, du moins pas maintenant  
Daryl s'arrêta devant un bâtiment, moins haut que les autres et me fit signe de descendre, j'obéis et me plaçais devant le bâtiment. Je touchais la porte pleine de poussière et de sang. Je frotta un de mes doigts sur la porte pour essayer de voir à l'intérieur, tout était sombre, je soupirais en voyant Daryl arriver :" _Oh, Daryl, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de rentrer là dedans._" dis - je en baissant les yeux.  
Il me poussa de la porte et ouvrit avec difficulté celle - ci, finalement, une des portes céda et il entra, suivi de moi tenant fermement mon couteau.  
L'intérieur sentait le renfermé et la pourriture, Daryl me donna un foulard qu'il me mit autour de la bouche et lui se contenta de son bras pour essayer de respirer autre chose que cet air. A en comprendre le bâtiment c'était un hôtel, toutes les clefs étaient par terre à l'entrée et le téléphone pendait au bureau, me rappelant l'homme. Les papiers étaient déchirés, couverts de sang.  
Mais pour l'instant je n'avais vu aucun rôdeur alors je me contentais de ça. Ma respiration était saccadée, je ne voulais pas, faire de bruit. Daryl me fit un geste montrant les escaliers et nous y allâmes, quand je réalisais que la porte était fermé, Daryl donna un coup de pied dans la porte :" _Merde !_" cria t'il, je me reculais de lui, baissant toujours le regard pour ne pas l'énerver de plus belle. Il renversait tout en piétinant, je n'osais parler et le voyant s'éloigner un peu, me rapprocha de la porte.  
Je sortis mon petit couteau en cas de danger et me mis à inspecter la porte. Je pus alors distinguer un petit fil blanc passant sous la porte, remarquant son contraste avec le décor je le prit et me mit à tirer le fil. Quelque chose coinçais derrière la porte. Je tirais plus fort quand le fil s'arracha et vint à moi, quand j'entendis un fracas de l'autre coté de la porte, du verre était tombé, de bouteilles sans doute, des millions de bouteilles en verre avaient dû se fracasser derrière cette porte.  
Je paniquais, je savais que le bruit allait les attirer. Mais ou était Daryl bordel ! Mon cœur ne s'arrêtait plus de battre et j'entendis quelqu'un marcher dans les escaliers au derrière de la porte, paniquée au plus point au point je me mit à crier de toutes mes forces :"_DARYL ! DARYL !_" mais mes cris ne semblaient rien faire, je sentais la porte grincer derrière moi jusqu'au plus haut point, quand elle s'ouvrit et me heurta violemment dans le dos, je tombais à terre  
La flèche en tomba heurta un peu plus mon crâne, je l'enlevais d'un coup sec et mes cheveux tombèrent sur mon visage, je me tournais et y vis un homme, vivant. De rage et de ma peur, je lui plantais ma flèche dans le genou. Je la plantais encore et encore. J'entendais ses cris et il sortait un flingue.  
J'entendis quelqu'un courir dans le couloir, j'aperçus Daryl qui planta de loin un carreau dans la tête de l'homme et viens m'attraper par la main en courant. Il me tira, que je ne pus m'empêcher de courir, je savais qu'il fallait que je cours, je traversais alors les escaliers en marchant sur les morceaux de verre brisés. C'était un piège. Une embuscade. Daryl forçait sur mon poignet plus fort et je continuais à courir les mains couvertes de sang, il m'arrivais de trébucher mais il me rattrapais immédiatement et nous reprenions. Arrivé en haut de l'immeuble, je vis la vue d'Atlanta de près et me mis à ne plus bouger quand il commença à courir et à sauter d'un bâtiment à un autre.  
Je le regardais choquée, il me tendit sa main comme une invitation et je me mit aussi à courir de toutes mes forces les yeux fermés avant de sauter. Dans le vide. J'étais libre pendant un moment, j'étais un danger, j'étais moi à cause de lui.  
Il me réceptionna par mon poignet et me hissa dans le bâtiment avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait embrassé mon front. Il resta silencieux après cet acte et moi je restais non - sûre de moi. Je venais encore de tuer un homme. Un vrai et de le faire souffrir de lui enlever de la chair encore chaude de sa jambe.  
Ma coiffure était toute broussaille quand je lui dit timidement :" _J'ai fait tombé ton foulard._" Il ne répliqua pas et cette réponse me suffisait.  
Je me mit à observer Daryl, il était haletant, comme perturbé et je vis tomber de sa poche arrière une photo. Je la pris délicatement en faisant attention de ne pas me blesser.  
La photo était vieille j'y reconnaissais Daryl plus jeune. Avec un jeune homme qui lui ressemblais très étrangement.C'était signé Merle. J'allais lui rendre quand il trancha ma parole :" _Il va falloir courir très vite. Ils nous ont trouvés._" Je fit tomber la photo et me hâtais de la retrouver parmi les bouts de verre discrètement. Je la serrai dans mes mains et dit :" _Mais.. C'est gens ce sont des hu..._" il me coupa répliquant :"_Les futurs rôdeurs_."  
Nous allions donc les tuer. Je me mit à trembler. :" _**Je te hais Daryl Dixon.**_" "_**Moi aussi sale gosse**_."  
Il me mit sa main sur mon épaule et me sera auprès de lui et je me surpris à sourire. C'était que le début, mais c'était merveilleux.


	7. Chapter 7 - Plus de peur que de mal

Je mis une mèche de cheveux, derrière mon oreille, un calendrier à la main, une moitié de crayon dans l'autre. Deux semaines que je barrais les jours pour son anniversaire. Évidemment, je l'avais mémorisé de ses papiers d'identité, qu'il m'avait été impossible de revoir un jour. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de cadeau. J'observais le calendrier en sentant le sang couler de ma lèvre inférieure et couler sur mon menton.  
J'essuyais les quelques gouttes de sang et me leva, mettant la page frichée dans la poche de ma veste.  
Marchant sur le plancher grinçant, je traversais les pièces en pièces de l'immeuble. J'allais le chercher, regardant droit devant moi sans en être trop consciente. Je tremblais. Tremblais de lui dire ce qui c'était passer et de revenir comme ça.  
Je m'avançais devant la porte d'hôtel et ouvrit, claquant la porte. Il était sur le canapé, allongé et leva sa main en signe de toute parole. Je fermais la porte et m'avançais vers lui. Toujours tremblante.  
Je posais toutes les boîtes de conserve de mon sac sur une table et m'affairais sur Daryl, il était blessé. Son pied avait été touché par une balle. Je devais m'occuper de nous. Seule.  
Il me regardait, une mais posée sur sa bouche, l'autre sur un coussin déchiré. Je m'accroupis et enlevait son bandage tout pourri de sang séché.  
Je pris un coton que j'imbibais d'un alcool posé sur une table et lui appuyais sur la plaie. Il mordait fort son doigt et j'appuyais plus fort, toute la plaie. Puis avec un mouchoir sale j'essuyais le sang autour de la plaie. Enfin, je levais sa jambe pour lui remettre d'autres bandes.  
Il me tira les cheveux pour m'amener vers lui et me poussa sur le tapis en riant. Je n'avais aucune envie de rire. Je me levais sans un mot. Les pensées occupées, par d'autre chose bien plus grave que des blagues idiotes.

Les bandits, ils ne nous avaient pas lâchés et nous étions poursuivis. Daryl ne voulait pas partir et à présent nous ne le pouvons même plus.

******_" DARYL ! DARYL ! NON ! BANDES DE CONNARDS ! LAISSEZ NOUS !"_**

J'avais eu si peur, que j'en ai encore des frissons, je pris une boîte de conserve et me dirigeais vers ce qui faisais office de cuisine pour prendre un couteau propre. J'ouvris la boîte et déversais le gluant contenu dans une assiette. J'apportais le tout à Daryl et m'assis en face de lui. Baissant les yeux.  
Il mangeait de bon appétit et s'arrêta soudainement :" _Tu ne manges pas ?_" J'ai frotté mon visage et ai enlevé ma veste.

Une griffure apparaissait sur mon bras. Il fit tomber son assiette au sol, me regardant, choqué. Alors que je contemplais toujours le sol, me mordant la lèvre. Une griffure trônait sur mon bras, mais je ne savais pas comment je me l'étais faite et de qui elle était.

Mais la vérité me sautait aux yeux. C'était un rôdeur, j'en étais persuadée.  
Il se leva brusquement et jeta un vase au mur, j'eus un sursaut. Il jetait tout, balançait tout. Il jurait comme je ne l'avais jamais vu et je n'osais toujours rien dire. Je n'avais pas le droit de parler pas maintenant, pas après ça. Il me prit les mains et me mit sur le canapé.

Je mis mes mains sur mon visage essayant, d'oublier ses cris, ma situation essayant d'être heureuse un peu.

_**" DARYL ! Ne meurs pas. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas être seule. JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE SEULE !"**_

Je me frottais les yeux, j'ai mal au dos, très mal au dos. Je me redressais il m'a posé sur le canapé, il n'est plus là. Je regardais ma blessure avec appréhension, toute tremblante puis soupire. Ça ne sers à rien de se morfondre puisqu'on ne peux rien y faire, je regardais la voûte du plafond et me laisse glisser dans le canapé pour me rallonger.

Tout à coup, j'entends un tir et entends un bruit de ver brisé. Je tourna vivement la tête et voit qu'une des vitres vient d'être cassée, mes pupilles se rétrécirent. Je ne fit plus un mouvement et coupai ma respiration attendant. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais.

Je savais juste que j'attendais quelque chose. Je glissais ma main sur le canapé, faisant le moins de bruit possible puis m'emparai du pistolet posé par terre. Mes mains tremblaient, je ne me sentais pas en mesure d'affronter ça aussi. J'observais la fenêtre, le moindre mouvement qu'il y aurait pu avoir, je me saurais tiré une balle dans la tête.

Mais il n'eut rien. Le silence, le néant. Rien.  
Je ne sais combien de temps je restais à regarder cette fenêtre, mais le temps ne coulait plus, il s'était arrêté. Et je ne distinguais plus la mort de la vie, le froid et le chaud, la mort et la douleur. J'étais trop concentré pour entendre ou être attiré par autre chose.

Je me tirais de ma torture lorsque la douleur à mon bras me repris.

Je me penchais alors sur celle - ci et examinais quelque chose qui me frappa et je me mis à sourire. Pas à en sauter de joie mais à en sourire. Enjouée, je me mis debout, tenant à peine sur mes jambes  
et je n'y restais d'ailleurs pas longtemps car je m'assis sur un tapis, le sourire aux lèvres.

J'eut alors une attente plus douce et moins lente, qui m'a reposée. Celle de Daryl.  
Lorsqu'il rentra, il me vit assise en tailleur sur un tapis et s'arrêta, je me retournais vers lui et pendant un instant, un petit moment, j'avais un visage d'enfant, qui était heureux, impatient. Un enfant.  
Ce qui est sur c'est qu'il le vit et ne dit rien, de toute manière il avait compris.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de gratter, toucher et observer la croute qui se formait sur ma plaie car elle était là, elle cicatrisait ! Ce qui signifiait que ma blessure n'était qu'une broutille, rien, une griffure de fer, de bois, de tout ! Mais pas de rôdeur.  
La soirée fut silencieuse, je ne disais rien du coup de fusil, il n'en disait rien de sa sortie. Je m'occupais de sa plaie, il m'embêtais. Tout était comme avant mais ça m'était égal puisque avant tout allait bien.


	8. Chapter 8 - Coup de fatigue

Je le regardais en silence, il pouvait marcher de nouveau et on allait pas s'en priver. Il s'était levé à l'aube et m'avait réveillé sans un bruit, juste en m'effleurant l'épaule. Il faut dire que j'étais plus attentive, je dirais même plus, paranoïaque. Je faisais donc mon sac en le regardant, il enlevait de ses doigts sales la poussière de son arbalète. Mes jambes étaient fragiles, mes bras étaient maigres, je n'avais plus de force et tenait juste au sol. J'emportais tout ce qui était auparavant dans cette chambre d'hôtel : boîte de conserve, scotch, couteau, quelques munitions qui ne tiendraient pas longtemps ainsi que nos affaires.  
Mes mains froides ne sentait plus le contact d'aucun objet, l'hiver était arrivé sans prévenir. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, et non je n'avais rien pris alors préférais me taire en baissant les yeux.  
Cette matinée était froide et dure, à un certain moment, il toussa, c'était... une sorte de signal.  
Je me levais, toujours aucun mots sortant de ma bouche et sortait de la chambre, un couteau à la main. C'était fou de se dire que de l'avoir dans ma main était maintenant une habitude. A utiliser le mot "fou", fallait le définir, mais dans les temps qui couraient, ce mot n'avait aucun sens. A chaque pas, je sentais mes yeux faiblir, des jours que je n'avais pas dormi, nous étions aux aguets à chaque bruit. Nous ne mangions que très peu, ce qui augmentais de plus ma fatigue.  
Au bout du couloir, je poussais la grande porte des escaliers avec très peu de force, elle me semblait lourde, en y pensant, il y a deux jours de cela je la faisais voler d'un doigt. Son regard dans mon dos était comme un viseur de pistolet, je n'osais parler, mais ce que son regard me foutait la frousse !  
J'observais chaque détail des escaliers que je descendais au fur et à mesure. J'y voyais des traces de sang, des impacts de balle, des murs fissurés, cassés. De grandes flaques d'eau stagnantes qui tombait du plafond, les jours de pluie. Et évidemment, les odeurs de cadavres, les morts, les membres pourris laissés. Sortie de ma rêverie par des bruits de rôdeur, je serrais mon couteau, me mordant une lèvre. Je sentis la main de Daryl un instant sur mon épaule, qui me fit signe d'arrêter, puis il me poussa en arrière pour passer son arbalète sur son épaule, sur la défensive. Il avançait à petit pas, lorsqu'il entendait le râle du rôdeur approchant il s'arrêtait. Mon souffle diminuait, je craignais de faire du bruit, ma main se serrait sur le couteau, la lame rentrait dans ma peau sans me faire mal. Je ne sentais rien, plus rien. Le rôdeur s'avança, sa dégaine lente et agressive, ma pupille eut à peine le temps de rétrécir que le carreau d'arbalète avait déjà percuté son cerveau. Mes mains vinrent sur mon visage, cette vision m'était toujours aussi horrible. J'avançais toujours, les larmes me venaient aux yeux, je n'en pouvais plus de cet situation. Je sentis soudainement une main sur la mienne, il me tira les mains vers le bas et regarda quelques instants mon visage :" _Ne me touche pas_ !" En y pensant, j'ai dis ça à contre coeur, en restant droite, lui tenant tête. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas restée longtemps ainsi, sa main se mit sur mes yeux, il dit :"Si je n'avais pas eu à la faire, je ne l'aurais pas fait." Il enleva sa main et je restais de marbre, puis reprit ma marche derrière lui, jetant un coup d'oeil au cadavre à terre.  
Si bien que, je n'entendis pas les pas derrière moi, mes paupières tombaient tellement elles étaient lourdes, je ne sentis même pas le coup à la tête, juste un cri, celui de Daryl :" _LISA !_"


	9. Chapter 9 - L'amour ne dure qu'un temps

Une lumière blanche traverse mes paupières et aveugle mon oeil provoquant mon réveil J'ouvre doucement mes paupières, ma vision est d'abord floue, je sens des douleurs me parcourir de part en part le corps, des maux de têtes envahissent mes pensées et une nausée m'empêche de parler.  
J'ai l'impression de revenir de la mort, tellement ma douleur est inexplicable. Je me souviens de rien, je n'ai aucune idée d'ou je suis mais au moins ma vision commence à devenir claire. Un jour, une semaine, un mois ? Mes muscles étaient tellement durs que je n'arrivais pas à les bouger.  
J'essayais de libérer mes mains, impossible. Mes pieds sont tellement endoloris que je n'ai même pas envie de les bouger. J'aperçois alors une lampe, d'une lumière très blanche pour me faire cligner de l'oeil, deux personnes au milieu de la pièce s'agitent, parle peut être, peu m'importe. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, entendant de mieux en mieux les personnes parler, une femme et un homme, j'entends aussi le grésillement continu de l'ampoule de la lampe qui ne fait qu'amplifier mes maux de têtes.  
Je pense soudainement à Daryl et me crispe en silence, mes paupières s'ouvre comme par un accès de conscience, mes yeux vont d'un endroit de la pièce à un autre, ils y voient très clair à présent. L'homme se retourne soudainement vers moi crie à la femme qui semble apeurée :  
" _-Je sais que c'est une enfant ! Mais on a pas le choix, tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! Merde ! Merde !_  
- _Mais tu ne peux pas ! Thomas c'est une petite fille ! Je - je ne te reconnais plus_" de sa voix gorgée de peines et de larmes, j'avais compris.  
Je ne cherchais pas vraiment à comprendre la situation exacte, je savais juste que... ils avaient l'air autant effrayés l'un que l'autre.  
Je n'osais rien dire, les regardant se battre pour mon sujet, je vis alors la veste de Daryl à terre et les regardant, je criais : " _BANDES DE SALAUDS !_" ils se turent immédiatement alors que je frappais le mur de mes poings pour décoincer mes mains.  
Je donnais alors un coup de pied dans la jambe de l'homme, avec toute la force que j'aurais pu y mettre. La femme fit un pas en arrière mettant ses mains sur sa bouche terrifiée par l'homme qui venait de la pousser avant de prendre un couteau :" _SALE PETITE PUTE_" il s'avança sur moi tandis que j'essayais de me libérer désespérément., il s'agenouilla et me mits la lame du couteau sur la joue :"_Si tu bouges, je te tues_", ayant ma tête près de la sienne, je lui donnais un coup par mon front, il recula en arrière, la main sur le nez en sang, sa rage avait pris plus d'ampleur et il grogna quand je vis la femme lui donner un coup de batte qu'elle avait dans la main.  
Toute tremblante, elle se mit à pleurer en s'effondrant au près de ce qui semblait être son mari. Pendant quelques minutes je la regardais souffrir mais bientôt, elle s'essuya les larmes et enleva les liens qui serrait mes mains, après quoi elle me cria de partir, je pris la veste de Daryl ainsi que son arbalète que je trouvais à terre et sortis les yeux rivés sur cette femme qui m'avait sauvé la vie.  
Après avoir fermé la porte ma seule préoccupation était de retrouver Daryl, j'étais dans une maison, un regard sur la ville par la fenêtre. Et si je ne le retrouvais jamais ?" _Daryl..._" me surprenais - je à dire en regardant par la fenêtre. Me sortant soudainement de mes pensées je commençais à explorer la maison, des photos du couple trônaient un peu partout, leur vision me rendait triste.  
Je retrouvais dans le salon des cadavres de boîtes de conserve ainsi que mon sac, évidemment fouillé. Mon couteau était sur une table basse, je le récupérais en mettant mon sac. Après tout j'étais "miss dure à cuire" n'est - ce pas ?  
Un sourire me vint à cette pensée, quand un bruit interrompit mes pensées, je me retournais et y vit la femme avec un pistolet à la main, me pointant. Le mascara de ses yeux avait coulé et elle me regardait la rage dans les yeux :" _IL EST MORT ! IL EST MORT PUTAIN ! A CAUSE DE TOI !_".  
Secouée par des frissons, je pointais l'arbalète en sa direction. Je ne savais pas manier ce machin putain ! J'étais terrifiée, je ne pouvais tuer cette femme qui m'avait sauvée quelques minutes avant, ce tir dépendait de ma vie. Elle tremblait de tout ses muscles et me regardait :" _Tue moi ! TOUT DE FACON JE N'AI PLUS RIEN A FAIRE DANS CE MONDE_ !".  
larmes me montaient aux yeux, je les fermais et me concentrais sur mon doigt de toutes mes forces. J'appuyais soudainement sur la gachette et entendit un cri étouffé de sang, la nausée m'emporta et je vomis sur le beau tapis de ce salon. Me relevant j'ouvris grand les yeux et ma bouche fit de même en voyant Daryl, un couteau dans la gorge de la femme. Il courut vers moi et me pris dans ses bras, je l'ai serré aussi fort que j'ai pu, aussi fort que la princesse dure à cuire aurait pu.


End file.
